


Silent Partner

by mizface



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Multi, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that I only tagged for characters in the cover art. See Bghost's fic for relationships.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Silent Partner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silent Partner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936309) by [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost). 



> Please note that I only tagged for characters in the cover art. See Bghost's fic for relationships.


End file.
